


(Splatfest #4) I'll Be Your Fantasy Fantasy

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [4]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forest Sex, Light Bondage, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: In the fourth Splatfest, Pearl loses for the first time. Now she gets to experience what Marina's been dealing with for three months now.





	(Splatfest #4) I'll Be Your Fantasy Fantasy

"Hey Pearlie, what do you think of fairies?" The two idol personalities were relaxing in Marina's apartment, with Marina lying on her bed in a bra and a pair of shorts. She was looking at a slightly torn strategy guide for an old video game that she'd found stashed away in Pearl's garage. Her focus was specifically on a cute fairy that was in the top left corner of one of the pages. It seemed like her job was to act as a guide to the characters in the game, and she found her entire design to be very adorable. Then again, she found the entire setting to be appealing to look at. Looking at fantastical forests and towering castles made her wonder about how it would feel to live like that: to be in an age of knights, kings, and dragons. Ancient history was really cool.

"Huh? Uh, they're okay, I guess." Pearl was lying on the floor in one of Marina's t-shirts and scrolling through her phone. She was looking up the latest sci-fi movie reviews, seeing what everybody was saying before committing to buying a ticket. "Hey, you wanna see this movie that just came out? It's called Alien Squid Force Alpha. Seems pretty cool." In general, she was a fan of action flicks, but there was something about sci-fi films specifically that put her on the edge of her seat. She imagined how cool it would be to get in a space shuttle and explore the stars. Maybe they could do a broadcast to Inkopolis Square from space! As long as their equipment reached that far.

"Yeah, I guess we could. You know how I feel about bad stuff happening in space, though." Marina shuddered at the thought, hating the idea of getting ejected into space and being lost forever, forced to float among the stars with no one coming to save her. It gave her the heebie-jeebies. "Isn't there a nice, safe fantasy movie out in theaters we could watch? That'd be so much more relaxing." 

"I'm sure there is, but space is so much cooler! I mean, yeah, sometimes dragons burn down forests, and that's real cool, but most of the time that doesn't happen. It's kinda boring, honestly." She sat up, remembering something pertaining to their conversation. "Wait, hold on a sec." She brought up her email and eyed the most recent messages sent. "Ah, here we go. Our next Splatfest! Hmm, well whaddaya know: sci-fi versus fantasy." She glanced over at Marina, grinning. "You know what that means, don't you?"

"I sure do." Marina put down the strategy guide and leaned over the bed, smiling down at Pearl. "Whoever wins treats the other to the movie of their choice!" Pearl groaned, slapping her forehead. She darkened her phone and set it down, standing up so she could get a little bit of height advantage over Marina. Of course, Marina then sat up, which ruined things.

"No, not that! Okay, maybe that too, but you know! Whoever wins gets to make the loser do whatever they want." She leaned down until their foreheads were touching, a fang-bearing grin on her face. "Just like always."

"Oh, right. Yeah, of course." Marina smiled back, a blush starting to form on her cheeks. She'd hoped that Pearl would forget about that part, though she'd known it was a vain hope. It'd been so much fun at first, but after losing three straight Splatfests, she no longer felt confident. Even if her choice was clearly the superior one, she couldn't guarantee that would lead her to victory. If she lost this one, then, then... then maybe Pearl would take her into space to have sex! Oh Great Zapfish, that couldn't happen! She would die! ... Literally!

"Alright, let's get ready to rumble!" Pearl laughed as she lifted up her t-shirt, revealing her panties to a blushing Marina. "How about a little pre-movie snack, eh Rina?"

"Mm..." Marina gulped, her eyes glued between Pearl's legs. As she put her hands on Pearl's hips and pulled her in closer, she prayed as hard as she could that should she lose the upcoming Splatfest, she wouldn't have to get into a rocket and go up into space.

* * *

"This is impossible..." Pearl took a steadying breath, but it did nothing for the heat filling up her cheeks. Had she gotten cocky after winning a trio of Splatfests? Maybe a bit. Not enough to be smited by the gods of karma, though. Yet there she was, having been properly smited. She'd lost the Splatfest, to her complete and utter shock. Apparently people wanted to live in boring medieval times without cellphones and Splatfests rather then up in space with aliens and stuff. Now, not only did she have to take Marina to a boring fantasy movie, but she had to live out Marina's fantasy in real life too. Apparently that fantasy didn't involve a lot of clothing.

"This isn't even a knight's armor... Ridiculous!" She muttered to herself as she hugged her chest. The outfit she'd been given for the occasion was supposed to be armor befitting a knight, but she believed that Marina had no idea what a knight was. All she had on was a orange, dragonscale-looking bra and what she would only call a metal plateskirt by technical definition. It only had three plates, really, all to cover her privates. The metal itself didn't go past her thighs, and it was rather susceptible to movement, making it lacking in the protection area. If an evil warlord happened to come around looking for conflict, her outfit wouldn't cover jack shit. She wasn't even allowed to wear panties underneath the damn skirt, and she wasn't about to admit out loud how wet that was making her.

The weekend after the conclusion of the Splatfest, the two of them had driven up to the woods in the early morning. She'd been surprised that Marina would want to do something in public after what had happened at the airport, but it seemed that victory had emboldened her somewhat. They'd parked the car and entered the woods, where Pearl was given a map that was supposed to help her get where she needed to go. Where that was, she didn't know. She'd looked at the map, but there was no explaining what the big X was representing.

It wasn't all bad, though. Marina's outfit was pretty wonderful to look at, and blatantly stare she did. It was a forest-green dress, appropriately enough. However, its length went no farther than her own plateskirt, which was rather inappropriate. It was also a size too small for Marina, so her breasts were a deep-enough breath away from popping out. The only thing that stopped her from ogling Marina's breasts was when she ran out into the forest, telling her not to come in for half an hour. That left her with thirty minutes to kill and an eyeful of Marina's asscheeks, partially uncovered as she disappeared beyond the trees. It didn't look like she was wearing panties either. Nice.

After thirty minutes passed, she left her phone in the car - at Marina's previous request - and found herself walking deeper into the forest, muttering about the Splatfest and her ridiculous armor while perusing the map. She did her best to follow it, because getting lost would be real bad for both of them. They didn't have any way of getting back otherwise, nor did they have a change of clothes. Not even anything to cover themselves up. Maybe she was starting to understand how Marina had felt back at the airport.

After close to twenty minutes of walking, she reached the spot where she believed the map was leading her to. Looking around, there didn't seem to be anything different about it as opposed to the rest of the forest. "Uh, hello? Marina?" She wasn't trying to break character, but she was at a loss about what to do next. It was Marina's fantasy setting, not hers. What was she supposed to do? "Marina?"

A strange whirring sound came from behind a tree in front of her, then from her right. Whatever it was, it suddenly seemed like it was surrounding her. Before she could react, several robotic creatures came out from behind the trees and started advancing towards her. "Oh shit!" Pearl backed up, reaching down for her Splattershot. Of course, there was no Splattershot. She wasn't carrying any weapons on her. "Marina! Marina, help!" It was embarrassing to scream for help, but she didn't know what else to do. The last thing she'd expected to find in the forest was an Octoling ambush.

"Woah-oh!" With a cry, Pearl tripped over an errant branch and fell to the ground. Groaning, she sat up and tried to shake off the dizziness, not even realizing that in her current position, she was flashing her soaked pussy to the entire forest. That admittedly wasn't a primary concern for her at the moment. The advancing, menacing robots were. She was gonna have to make a run for it and pray that she could make her way out of the forest in a blind panic.

Suddenly, something or someone jumped from a tree and landed in front of Pearl. For a second, she was worried it was an Octoling commander, but then she recognized the translucent pink wings attached to their dress. "Begone, foul beasts!" With a dramatic wave, Marina shouted her command at the rumbling robots. Like a switch had been hit, they suddenly lost their motivation to go any farther. Instead, they turned tail and descended deeper into the forest. Turning with a smile, Marina couldn't help but giggle at the struck look on Pearl's face. "Miss Knight, are you alright?"

"How did you even do that?" Pearl gawked at Marina. What was even happening? Was that supposed to be part of the roleplay? And she'd wondered if  _her_  Halloween escapades had been too extra. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Marina smiled sweetly, but there was a noticeable edge in her eyes. Without saying anything, she was trying to tell Pearl that she needed to quit breaking the roles she'd set up for them. "I'm glad I found you before it was too late. You must be in a hurry to reach the castle and save our fair princess. Allow me to be your guardian fairy and guide you there." So they were doing a 'rescue the princess' deal, eh? How cliche. 

"Alright, uh... Let's go, then." Pearl rolled up the map and gently slapped it against her hip as she began to follow Marina. Walking behind her wasn't so bad, of course. Each step gave a bit of lift to her dress, giving Pearl a nice eyeful of her ass. Not everything, but just enough to keep her teasingly excited. She was very tempted to just reach out and smack it a couple of times, but she had a feeling that Marina would get mad that she was ruining the fantasy or whatever.

After a nearly ten minute walk that was mostly filled with silence, they reached the castle. Or what was supposed to be a castle anyway. There was the normal gray bricks and twin spires that she'd seen in those kind of fantasy movies before, but even from a distance it was clear that it was fake. The closer they got, the more she noticed that it was just painted cardboard. Marina must've spent the previous week working on it to craft that illusion.

So Marina was going to be a fairy  _and_  a princess? Okay, she guessed that was fine. It was a bit illusion-breaking, but she was the one that lost the Splatfest. She didn't really have much leg to stand on. "So, uh, I guess I should go in and save the princess or something?"

"Mhm! You should go enter the castle now." Well alright then. Pearl walked up to the castle and stared at the door. Just like everything else, it was painted on. There wasn't much turning she could do to a two dimensional doorknob. 

"Uh, Marina? How am I- Ack!" Marina's hands suddenly went around her head, placing a blindfold over her eyes. The world instantly went dark, and she flailed around a bit before being steadied by Marina. "Hey, what's going on?! What the heck is this?!" She didn't remember this happening in any of those movies Marina showed her.

"It's just a blindfold, Pearlie. Play along." Okay, so this  _was_  part of the act, no matter how out of left field it was. She grumbled but complied, allowing Marina to lead her away from the castle. Where they were going, she wasn't sure. Being blindfolded kind of made it hard to know which parts of the forest they were walking through. Maybe they were going back to the car?

They stopped too early for that, though. She could still hear the quiet sounds of the wilderness around her. Marina's hands left her shoulders, leaving Pearl in the dark as to what was happening. It made her feel strangely uncomfortable. Not being able to see what Marina was doing took away her ability to visually see and grasp the situation she was in. It was a loss of control and she didn't like it.

With her sight being temporarily taken away, she tried to pay more attention to what she could hear. She could hear Marina next to her, but it was hard to tell what she was doing. It was clear she was exerting herself, but doing what? Her fingers twitched at her sides as she forced herself to not rip off the blindfold and see for herself. She didn't know how much time truly passed, but it felt like it'd been way too long before she could hear Marina by her side again.

"Alright, I've got everything set up! Now come on and climb up this tree!" Marina sounded way too excited about that. She wanted her to fucking do what? Climb a tree? While blindfolded? What was this insanity? She didn't even get a chance to question it, as she was already being pushed towards the tree. Her feet touched it first, letting her know that she reached it. She reached out and touched it with her hands, trying to figure out how she was supposed to get up there. Was she supposed to shimmy up it or something? She wasn't wearing the right outfit for that, dammit.

"Here, let me help you." With Marina's help, she was able to find the proper spots for her feet and hoist herself up the tree. Marina squeezed herself in behind her to help her up on the branch. As soon as she got on it, she wrapped her arms and legs around it for dear life. She was listening hard for any cracking sounds that would indicate she was going down. You know what? At least there wasn't anything dangerous going on with her own victory conditions. Except for maybe the potential for getting locked in that coffin. This was more dangerous, though, she was pretty sure. "You're gonna have to hang with just your arms, Pearlie."

"This is insanity." She really needed to avoid losing in the future. Grumbling to herself, she held onto the branch as tightly as she could before she unlatched her legs and let the rest of her body fall down. Suspended in midair now, she wondered if her tiny stature was the cause of the branch refusing to bend. She'd never been so mad to not come crashing down to the ground in her whole life.

A minute passed with her just hanging there uselessly, but then she felt Marina's soft breath on her cheek. Wait, how was she doing that next to her? She swore that she'd heard her leave the tree, but they had to be too high up for even Marina to reach her. "Hey, what the heck? How are you next to me right now?"

"Oh, I used the ladder I left out here last night." She sang to herself as she started tying up Pearl's wrists with rope. Her hands were moved up slightly so the rope could be moved between her arms and around the tree, being tied together with several knots. With that, Pearl didn't need to hang on actively anymore. She could hang uselessly without any effort. Great.

"If you had a ladder there this whole time, why did I have to climb the tree to get up here?"

"Because it's fun watching you struggle sometimes." Yikes, how cruel. This was going to be a hell of a punishment, wasn't it? Gulping nervously, Pearl felt Marina's presence disappear from her side, leaving her wondering what was going to happen next. She didn't have to wait long to find out. The sound of the ladder moving away from her hit her ears, and then Marina was back in front of her. She felt the plateskirt being unlatched, the measly cover falling from her hips and down to the ground. Something new replaced it around her waist, and whatever that something was, it had a dildo-like object that was pushed right into her pussy.

"Aah, fuck!" Pearl bit down on her lip, blushing as her pussy was spread by the foreign object. She originally thought of it as a dildo, but it felt too smooth inside of her to be one. It felt more like a vibrator. The belt-like thing it was attached to clearly covered nothing, as the sudden breeze on her ass indicated. So now she was hanging from a random tree in the forest, blindfolded and naked save for her bra with something jammed up her pussy. What kind of 'save the princess' fantasy was this anyway?!

"As you might've guessed, you've been deceived, fair knight. You could say that your princess is in another castle." She would certainly  _not_  say that. Marina laughed, stepping forward to touch Pearl's thighs. "Do you know anything about fairies, Miss Knight? Oh, we're very helpful to adventurers in need, but we don't get much in return. Some may even consider us annoying. There's no gold or glory for our kind, unfortunately." She got her head between Pearl's thighs, planting a single kiss on each one. Pearl shuddered, her legs twitching. "So let me tell you about  _my_  fantasy."

She put her hands on Pearl's hips and slowly slid them around her body until she got a firm grasp on Pearl's ass. "I want to have my own reward, you know? My own gold, my own knight in shining armor. And if I have to kidnap one to get my prize, then so be it." She smacked Pearl's ass, making her yelp. "You can consider me... a dark fairy!" Was that supposed to be dramatic? She was really taking some liberties there.

"Now, about what I put inside you..." She took her hands off of Pearl's ass and gently touched the back of the device. "I created this myself, actually. All it took were some modifications to a vibrator I had lying around. So I attached it to this belt here, and added a little toggle switch to the front. Would you like me to demonstrate?" Pearl had a feeling she wasn't going to get a choice in the matter. Proven correct, Marina moved the little nub of a switch up one spot. That kicked the vibrator to life, and it started to buzz inside of her.

"Ohhh!" Pearl moaned and kicked out as her insides started to churn with pleasure. Great Zapfish, she'd already been turned on beforehand, but this was making it worse. When her twitching simmered down, Marina came back to put a hand on her ass again. "This... doesn't seem like something a fairy would do!" It could've been mistaken for something that one would actually say in a fantasy setting situation, but she wasn't sure herself whether she meant it that way or not.

"That's why I'm a dark fairy. Corrupted by my own desires. And now you, dear knight, will get to experience these desires firsthand." She flicked the switch up another level, and the vibrator began to move even faster. Pearl screamed as she swung around desperately, the buzzing pleasure increasing dramatically inside her. The worst thing was that she couldn't do anything to potentially push herself over the edge. With the way she was hanging from the tree, she couldn't buck her hips properly against the vibrator. It was fucking her good, but she had no way of maximizing the pleasure. This was torture.

Marina seemed to be done with her exposition. What she was doing now was tough for Pearl to tell. She couldn't see, and the buzzing made it hard to hear much else. It was almost like she'd been locked in a sensory deprivation chamber: knowing that Marina was down there plotting something, but being unable to get a clue about what it was. Was she doing anything at all? Maybe she was just enjoying watching her squirm up there, like she'd said earlier.

"Are you enjoying hanging around?" Marina giggled, spanking Pearl again. And again. "Nice butt, by the way. Mm, would you like me to let you down?" Pearl just nodded slowly, but Marina wasn't done playing with her yet. "Aww, no words? Not even a please? I thought knights were supposed to be chivalrous." She giggled again, digging her nails slightly into Pearl's ass. "If you beg for me, I might just let you down."

"What? Hell no! I ain't begging!" Even in times of great distress, her pride was her strongest asset. Or maybe it was her strongest folly. She liked to believe it was the former. Begging to be released from this torture? That wasn't gonna happen. She was the strongest knight in the land! Oh great, she was getting into the roleplay now.

"Hmm, are you sure?" She flicked the vibrator to its final setting, smiling to herself as it whirred into overdrive. For Pearl, it felt like she'd been thrown into an active washing machine. She couldn't stop herself from screaming at the top of her tiny lungs, her juices flowing unrestrained over the vibrator. It felt like she was this close to a muscle-locking orgasm, but she just couldn't get over the edge. She was so damn close, and it was driving her bonkers. "How about now?"

"Rrr... Alright, alright! Ahh fuck! Please! Let me down, please! I'll do anything you want! I'm begging you!" Damn, that hadn't taken long for her to swallow her pride and take that hit. She hadn't expected the vibrator to be that powerful, though. It was at a point where if she got down, she'd just hump the nearest tree until she came all over the bark. She was that desperate.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Marina pushed the switch down two notches, bringing the vibrator back down to its lowest setting. Pearl could now barely hear the ladder being set up next to her again, the sound of Marina stepping up it barely noticeable above her own moans. She didn't have to strain to hear what Marina said next, though. Her lips were right against her ear, making her words all-too clear. "No. I just wanted to hear you beg for once."

"What?!" Damn, she never knew that Marina could be this cruel. It was kind of a turn on. At least the vibrator had been turned down so her mind wasn't being turned into a squid slurry, but what now? If she wasn't going to be taken down, what was Marina's M.O.? She heard Marina going back down the ladder, and then it was being moved directly in front of her. Hanging there and waiting for something to happen, she could sense her partner's presence in front of her. Light panting made her wonder what she was doing now. This was so much more frustrating while blindfolded! Being the submissive partner was more work than she'd expected.

She finally figured out what Marina was doing when she felt her pushing her big butt into her face. Her eyes widened, though it was obviously unseeable beneath the blindfold. And, well, behind her ass. Marina giggled, having noticed Pearl suddenly tensing up. She started to slowly wiggle her ass against Pearl's face, standing up near the ladder's top rung and holding onto the tree branch. Pearl could feel the extra weight now on the branch. "Eat my fairy ass, Pearlie dear."

Wow, okay. So this was happening. Pearl gulped, squeezing her thighs together around the vibrator. She'd never done anilingus before, and now this was happening without warning. This really must've been a fantasy of Marina's. Was she embarrassed by the words she'd said as much as her actions? She couldn't tell, of course, and imagining that she was didn't change her situation anyway. For three consecutive Splatfests, she'd been in total control. Now she was literally going to kiss Marina's ass.

She stuck her tongue out, pressing it against one of Marina's cheeks. Then she felt her tongue being drawn towards the center as Marina let go of the branch and spread her cheeks. Standing on the ladder without any handholds was a dangerous deal, but she figured that she'd be okay. She just had to get Pearl started, and then she could go back to holding onto the branch. Luckily it didn't take Pearl long to move her tongue to Marina's puckered hole, quietly squeaking when Marina let go of her cheeks and let them clap against Pearl's lips. She would've scowled if she had thought it'd make a difference. It wouldn't.

Staying still was tough while in her present circumstances, but Marina was again there to help her. By help her, of course, that meant she would keep pushing her ass against Pearl's face anytime she accidentally swayed a bit away. That didn't make shoving her tongue into Marina's ass much easier, and she even heard Marina murmuring to herself, "I guess this isn't as easy as I'd imagined it to be." No doy, girl.

She apparently wasn't interested in giving up, though. This had taken too much effort to be put off by the difficulty. She moved away from Pearl and went back down to the ground to rearrange the ladder into a better position. Pearl could feel it against her legs, and she found herself being moved out of the way as Marina climbed back up. She didn't immediately shove her ass back in Pearl's face, though. What the hell was she doing? "Hmm... Okay, hold on. I'm gonna go get a saw out of the trunk."

"You're going to  _what_  now?!" Silence: then she could hear the ladder being moved. "Rina, wait! No, do  _not_ get a saw! I'm not into that! Marina!" She was open to a smorgasbord of kinks and fetishes, because one never knew where they might find the next thing that got them off real good. Pain wasn't going to be one of them. There was no way she was letting Marina take any kind of blade to her skin. Especially the rusty, jagged kind.

"I'm not using it to cut you, Pearlie. It's for the ladder." Marina laughed, and then her boots started to crunch against fallen leaves and twigs. The sound got more distant until there was nothing but the wind, the buzzing of the vibrator, and her own labored breathing. She was alone now. Marina wasn't even there to watch her squirm.

Panting, she was starting to loathe the low buzzing between her legs. While it wasn't taking her pussy for a turbo spin, it wasn't nearly powerful enough to bring her to orgasm. It hadn't at any point, but it'd felt so much closer before. Now she just felt a needy, uncomfortable warmth that she had no way of quenching, and the vibrator wasn't even pretending to get her there. It just vibrated inside of her, leaving her panting and wanting.

Without being able to check her phone, time was an unknown to her. To pass it by, she sang to herself while doing her best to not let her wrists rub too harshly against the branch. They were probably going to be marked up regardless, but the less pain the better. She knew that this was supposed to be a punishment for losing, but the least Marina could've done was gotten her off once before gallivanting off back to the car. Would that have been too much to ask for?

She was in the middle of whisper-belting out one of the Squid Sisters' classics when she heard the crunching of leaves growing louder. Well, it was either Marina coming back with the saw or she was about to have a decidedly less fun time. "Pearlie, I'm back!" Okay, it was Marina. Breathing a sigh of relief, she twisted her head slightly to her left, where Marina was beginning to take a saw to something. Likely the ladder. It was made out of wood, so it could be cut through a lot easier than a standard aluminum ladder. It probably wasn't as safe, though.

"Took you long enough. I guess fairies aren't very fast." She might as well run her mouth, since there was nothing else for her to do. Not until Marina got her fat butt in gear and sawed through the ladder's legs. This was the weirdest fantasy she'd been a part of. Even weirder than that one chick in high school whose fantasy was for Pearl to disappear and not return. 

"You've got quite a mouth for someone that's at my mercy. And I'm a  _dark_  fairy. We... take our time." Sawing through the legs of the ladder, she smiled and tossed the saw aside. She took the ladder over towards Pearl and set it up again, comparing the distance now. "That's better!" She climbed back up the ladder, reaching the top step and standing upright. The height now put her ass right in Pearl's face, while still allowing her to grab onto the branch should something bad happen.

This time, when she pushed her ass back into Pearl's face, she was able to reach down and hold the back of Pearl's head. She still had one hand holding onto the branch, but now she could make sure that not only was Pearl going nowhere, but her tongue could also get in there at all. Resigned to her fate as this month's loser, Pearl stuck out her tongue and pushed it into Marina's puckered hole.

Marina sighed with delight, pushing a bit harder on Pearl's head to get her tongue in deeper. It felt nice, but it needed a little something extra. She looked at her other hand, still holding onto the branch. Her pussy was starting to drip, crying out for attention. She couldn't move her hand from Pearl's head, though, or her tongue wouldn't be a constant in her ass. Her other hand was needed in case she lost her balance, though. Hmm... More often than not, she'd play it safe, but she was feeling rather needy. For today, she'd risk it. Hey, she'd won, right? She deserved the pleasure.

Removing her other hand from the branch, she made sure she was completely steady before she dipped her hand between her legs. It was readily apparent how soaked she was the moment her fingers touched her slit. Licking her lips, she slipped two fingers into her pussy, moaning quietly as she spread them inside herself. Two fingers in her pussy and Pearl's tongue in her ass? This was the good life.

She shifted her fingers so that she could rub against her clit, her breath hitching as she slowly wiggled her ass. It was best not to get too excited, or she'd end up toppling over. She wasn't exactly a hundred percent sure how much the ladder would hold up after she sawed off part of the legs, but so far it seemed alright. Pearl's tongue was more than alright, though, wriggling its way inside her at a fervent pace. Whether or not her partner was really into it, she wasn't sure. In her mind, she absolutely was, and that just made her more excited.

Even if she got to do whatever she wanted, she did still feel bad about Pearl's current predicament. It likely wasn't comfy up here: not hanging like that. She decided to speed up towards an orgasm, not wanting to leave Pearl up here for too long. That didn't meant the punishment would necessarily be over, but she'd at least get to see again, as well as rest her wrists.

Shoving a third finger inside herself, she pumped them as quick as she could without costing herself her balance. It was tough, but she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her goal. Her breathing became heavier, and she was moaning frequently. Pearl seemed to hear her loud and clear, as her tongue motions became wilder. The only regret she had now about tying up Pearl's hands is that she wasn't being spanked. Wow, that... wasn't really a 'top' thing to think.

She bit down hard on her lip, but that wasn't enough to silence herself as she came. Moaning clear as day, her quim quickly dripped down her fingers, making a mess of them and her thighs as well. She felt a bit unstable during her orgasm, and barely had the presence of mind to grab the branch before she ended up falling down. It was fine, but that could've been a bad deal.

She let go of Pearl's head, moving so that she could speak again. "Fuck... Okay... Being suffocated by your butt wouldn't be the worst death, I'll admit." Marina laughed as she hung onto the branch for a minute, allowing herself to catch her breath. Then she set about untying the knots in the rope holding Pearl to the branch. Once those were undone, that allowed Pearl to grip onto the branch under her own power. Marina climbed down the ladder, moving it closer to Pearl so that she could get on it and come down as well.

When they both were on the ground, Marina removed Pearl's blindfold. She had to blink a few times to get used to the light, but she was back in action soon enough. "So, how was that? Was it exactly how you pictured your fantasy to be?"

"For the most part." It'd been a bit more effort than she'd anticipated, but it'd been worth it. "I've got some more that I can't wait to try out, though." Smiling, she folded the ladder up and started grabbing materials that she'd hidden behind the trees. She'd have to come back later to get the robots and the faux castle, though. Her next idea would hopefully not involve so many props.

"Save it for the next Splatfest." Pearl bent over to grab her plateskirt, noticing that her juices were still dripping down to the ground from the ever-present stimulus in her pussy. "Uh, hey, we done with the vibrator thing? I can take that off, right?"

"Well... Nope! I think you should leave it on until we get home." She smiled so sweetly, one wouldn't even expect that there was something more sinister beneath it. Pearl couldn't even argue: she'd never been as intimidated by her partner as she was right then. With a sigh, she clasped the skirt back on and slowly followed Marina out of the forest. Her sight had returned, but her ears were still completely fixed on the low, never-ending buzz between her legs. 

Biting back a moan, she knew that she couldn't lose another Splatfest. There would be no more orgasm denial on her watch! She hoped...


End file.
